well Anna is alive!
by Spruha21
Summary: so i really was depressed seeing that anna did not live long it was actually very tough for me to finish the book i really hope you like this fic and please do write your reviews


**Hey guys! I was quite upset by the fact that Anna died in the book. She shouldn't have, she was the sweetest little thing in the book, so I thought that we could bring Anna back to life!**

So, the accident took place Brian was horrified to see the face of the person who was smashed between the wind shield and the seat. Brian was crying, he didn't realise so until his team mate came to check on him. He went numb and was unaware of what was happening around him, he knew nothing at that time point of time. Usually he was the best man in service, but he wasn't a fire fighter anymore, he was a father right there seeing his child in the face of death. It took him time to even realise that her child wasn't travelling alone in the car, Campbell was there too, he was also severely injured. But he didn't care, his baby girl was just lying there, everything was happening so fast. One of his teammates pulled him aside and went in the car to retrieve the victim. Campbell was already on a stretcher only saying one name-ANNA.

We all have life shocking experiences, all of us lose someone we love at some point of our lives. But losing a daughter who merely at an age at which she should be enjoying her life to fullest, who should be throwing tantrums, and being the smallest amongst her siblings the one who should never grow up… seeing her die in front of his eyes Brian felt numb. His couldn't feel his legs, his hands, his ears, the rusty smell which was there due to the crash, the smell of rain, it seemed as if the sky was already prepared to lose one of her best.

They rushed to the emergency room, a room now Brian was well aware of, there was no need for anyone to tell Brian which turn to take, and no one dared to stop Brian on his way because all of them were well aware of the father and the daughter.

After winning this special case where Anna could have full control about who will be able to take organs from her and who wouldn't Anna had met her fate. All Brian could think was that had he fought for her a little, had he stood up for her she wouldn't have gone looking for the lawyer and she wouldn't have the case and she wouldn't have been riding with Campbell and she wouldn't have had a car accident and she wouldn't be on her deathbed. It is often that we start blaming ourselves when something happens to the people we love. A mother starts blaming herself when her child gets a scratch on his leg thinking it is her fault that she wasn't paying attention… what will Lily think now, how much blaming will Lily have to do and how many times… no one knows.

Anna is in the operation room, the atmosphere outside the room is tensed… Brian cannot open his mouth knowing that if he does nothing but a sob would come out, thinking about how he will look at himself in the mirror knowing that he couldn't save his own baby girl, his own piece of life… at such a small age Anna will be gone, until moments ago he thought he wouldn't be able to see Kate growing up, graduating, getting married, and all the things that happens to girls once they grow up, never did it once enter his mind that he wouldn't be able to see Anna's graduation, or marriage or anything at all..

After two whole hours the doctors come out with a not so satisfied face, Brian is well familiar with that face he has seen it too many times, Anna is not okay… "Ummm… Anna is alive… but not quite well." The doctor said… none of them understood what he meant. To break the silence Brian said "what do you mean?"

"Anna is in a condition where she cannot respond… she can understand and hear whatever you are saying but she will not respond, she is in…"

"Coma" Lilly completed the sentence for her…

The doctor nodded agreeing with the mother. Both the parents lost their balance and had to find a seat to sit in… they had three children, one with cancer, one out of their hand and one on the death bed…

When they were finally allowed to go and meet Anna, five people stood in the room-Brian, Lilly, Kate, Jesse and Julia.

Julia, Jesse and Kate had not even uttered a word yet, because everyone had reason to blame themselves for the death of this little angle, this angle who did nothing but fought for what was right..!

Kate's doctor came in "Brian, can I talk to you for a while please..." both Brian and the doctor headed out... "If we want to conduct the transplant we should do it now… I mean Kate needs it and Anna would want it too…"

"Do it now" came a voice from behind which belonged to Campbell, leaning on the wall with bandages all over his body… 

**so i hope you guys like this piece.. i mean i havent really mentioned how Anna comes back or given any reference to it.. but i guess this builts the base.. so please give your views and follow it your reviews would really really help building upon the story.. hope you guys like it!**


End file.
